Teen Titans genderbend
by Agent of Darkness and Glitter
Summary: Original title right? The titles self explanatory, This is my version of how teen titans would be if certain members were genderbended. There will be minor or major changes in episodes depending in how much I think would change because of gender. Rated T because there may be some mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm such a bitch. **

**Sorry for my language but I feel terrible! I have what four stories? FOUR STORIES that i haven't updated in about a year but hear I am, making another story! For every one who read my other stories, I offer my deepest apologies. This has been stuck in my head for months since I read a genderbender made by someone else, it was a good story, but I felt I could do a better job. For those of you who don't know by the title(and what I just said)****, this is basically what would happen if they were genderbended. Not everyone is genderbended though, I don't feel like some of the characters should be genderbended.**

**Disclaimer: What! of course I own Teen Titans*chuckles nervously*hehehe*sighs in disappointment* Fine... I don't own teen titans happy? I'm only saying it once... **

* * *

Footsteps echoed against the marble floor in the dead of the night, a figure crept through the hallways, making its way to the parlor room when light flooded the room. "Lady Rebecca?"

"GAHH!" Rebecca yelped, turning around getting in a defensive stance when she saw who it was and relaxed, "Oh, Alfred! I was just… ummm… I was getting… ummm… going to the restroom?" She hoped he would fall for her flimsy excuse, but she knew that no lie could ever make it past the bat-butler. "Look, Alfie… I know what you're going to say, that I should listen to the old man, Bruce is only trying to look out for me and keep me from getting hurt. Normally I would listen, but making me stop being Robin? No_ way_ am I going to agree with that!

Alfred stayed silent for a couple seconds after Rebecca's mini-rant/speech before opening his mouth "Lady Rebecca, that wasn't even close to what I was going to say, though I must say your persuasive speaking has improved remarkably." Rebecca blushed a bit at the last statement, but stayed silent, letting her confusion show clearly on her face. "What I was going to say, was if you were planning to walk all the way to wherever you're going, because as far as I know, Master Bruce took the keys to your R-cycle."

Rebecca's face fell as she remembered that very important detail, "Man, forgot about that, now what?"

Alfred let a barely noticeable smirk enter his otherwise stoic face, "But it seems, he also gave them to me, and in my old age I forgot them on the coffee table, why anyone could just come and take them." As he spoke he took out a set of keys and set them on the coffee table. Rebecca could barely contain her happiness as she gave the butler a hug, thanking over and over again. Alfred gave a small smile, "Lady Rebecca, I have no idea what you are talking about, I am merely doing some last minute cleaning before I go to sleep" he unlatched himself from the girl's grip, and started walking towards the door.

She smiled, "of course," she whispered to herself, "I guess I'll just be off" she walked to the grandfather clock at the corner of the room. She moved the arms to the desired locations and it revealed an elevator. She took a deep breath and clutched the backpack that had everything she needed, she looked around trying to take in every last detail of the place, knowing that this could very well be the last time she would ever step foot in the room ever again.

"Lady Rebecca?" Alfred's voice froze her in place, she turned around and saw him at the doorway, back facing her, "may I suggest calling your friends and informing them of your decision, I don't think you want to sabotage anymore of your relationships tonight do you?" and with that, he walked out of the room.

Rebecca inwardly cursed the butler as guilt spread through her,_ sabotaging… was it really that bad? No_, her eyes gained a new determined fire, _I'll comeback, and I WILL try to fix this… just not for a while. _She feared that it would be to long of a wait. She walked into the elevator and waited for it to go down in to the batcave. She grabbed her Robin suit and a mask as she headed for the garage and stuffed it in her bag, when she crossed a mirror and stopped.

She examined herself, she was wearing black converse, green cargo shorts, and an old oversized blue shirt that she had stolen from Wally's ,aka Kid flash, when she slept over a year ago, and fingerless leather gloves. Her face looked pale from the dim lighting and her long raven black hair that fell all the way to her upper thigh, a few locks of hair fell over her face covering her robin blue eyes, slightly red, as if she had been crying. She frowned when noticed how short she was, barely reaching 5 feet, her frown deepened when she saw how much emotion her eyes showed, all the anxiety, nervousness, and most of all, the sadness that had been there for years, ever since she saw her parents fall to their deaths. Without a second thought she reached into her pack and snatched her mask out of it and placed it on her eyes. _There, no more emotion._

She strode to her bike in the garage and put the keys in the ignition, she smiled when the engine purred to life. Rebecca hopped on to the cycle and rode out of the batcave and on to the streets of Gotham. She sighed quietly as she saw the leaving Gotham sign, Alfred's words had made it back in to her head and she couldn't get them back out. She took out her phone and pondered who to call first, Wally, or Roanne? After a few minutes she decided Wally would probably understand better at why he was being woken up at 2 am in the morning. She hit his speed dial and prayed that he would pick up.

"Becky?" a voice croaked on the phone, "Why are you calling so early in the morning, it's like two am."

"I'm running away" Becky deadpanned.

"What?!" Wally sounded much more awake now, "Why? What happened? Didyouandbrucegetinafight?whereareyougoing?doyoune edanyhelp?ohmygodohmygodohmy –"

"KF calm down," Becky instructed, "I need you to get Roanne on the line I don't want to explain myself again."

"Yeah, sure… hang on a sec…"

"Whoz callin' me at… two iv the mowning," a voice slurred

"It's Becky, Roa" Becky replied, "I've got something to tell you"

Roa moaned, "What da ya want! This better be important because if it isn't –"

"She's running away Roa, girl blunder is running away!" Wally interrupted, clearly freaking out.

"Wait, what?" Roanne asked in disbelief, "Why?"

Rebecca sighed impatiently, "If you stop asking so many questions maybe I could have a chance to tell you."

"Sorry Pixie, please explain" Roa sounded much calmer.

Rebecca scowled, "I've told you a million times, stop calling me Pixie"

"Grow a few inches and then we'll talk… _Pixie."_ Wally smirked. Becky growled, annoyed.

"Whatever, anyway, Bruce and I were in the batcave after a disastrous mission, heavy on the dis, with the Joker, who had managed to capture me for the third time this month…

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Come on Bruce! It was an accident, I didn't even get hurt! I didn't mean to get captured." Robin exclaimed, pouting as Batman checked her over for any signs of injury. When he was positive she was fine he straightened._

"_Exactly, you didn't mean to, but it did happen. Rebecca that was the third time this month that Jokers got you. Get your head in the game or you could get seriously hurt, or worse…"_

_Robin crossed her arms, a childish pout displayed on her face, "I'll try harder next time, 'kay Bruce?"_

"_No, you are too irresponsible, how can you guarantee it won't happen again? Rebecca I don't think you're ready to –"_

"_You don't think I'm READY! Bruce, I've been Robin since I was six, I'm 15 now! That's nine years! I've been Robin for nine years and NOW you don't think I'm ready!"_

_Robin glared at Batman with all her might as he just stared back, face void of emotion. They faced off for a few minutes until Robin looked down to the floor. "Fine Bruce, I'll try harder"_

"_I don't need you to try, I need you to do, and until you can…" Batman sighed, "You can't be Robin anymore. Give me your keys to the R-cycle." Robin gasped she couldn't believe what she was hearing, not being Robin? It was the only thing that kept her sane, what would she do if she couldn't be Robin? The idea seemed too bizarre in her mind._

"_W-what? Bruce you ca-can't be serious! I won't stop being Robin! You can't stop me!"_

_Batman growled, "That was an order." Robin could feel tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Fine! Here!" She flung her keys at him, "I HATE YOU!" and with that she turned and ran upstairs ignoring Alfred as she pushed past him, flinging her mask off to one side, tears pouring freely. _

"_Rebecca wait!" she heard Batman calling after her but she ignored him, as she came into the mansion and tore to her room, slamming the door as she entered. She leaned against the door slowly sliding to the ground as she sobbed. All she did was sob, she cried until she every last tear had left her. She looked at her clock on her bedside table. _

_Midnight. _

_She looked down at herself, when had she changed? She shook her head and slowly stood up and made her way to her bed. She laid down and buried her head in her pillow, trying to let sleep take over. After tossing and turning for what seemed forever she groaned, accepting that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She stared at her clock._

_1:47 am_

_Ugh, Bruce is so unfair, when he makes a mistake I don't make him give up being Batman, Rebecca thought, wait, he's the GOD DAMNED BATMAN for crying out loud, he doesn't make mistakes. Still… it's not fair. Besides he can only keep me from being Robin in Gotham, not another city… _

_Rebecca froze_

_Only keep me… being Robin… in Gotham… another city…_

_A plan started forming in her head as leapt from her bed and raced to her closet, she grabbed her back pack and started to stuff whatever she needed in the pack. _

_Batman could keep her from being Robin in Gotham, but he couldn't do anything if __she was Robin somewhere else..._

* * *

"Whoa" Wally and Roa breathed.

"I know" Rebecca sighed

"So where are you going now?" Wally asked.

"Rebecca smirked, "I heard Jump city is need of a hero."

* * *

**Whoa! That was the most I've ever written ever(I think) 1,670 words! yay! I've got a question, Whenever There's a genderbend that includes Robin everyone changes the spelling to Robyn, why? It's pronounced the same! And Robin is gender neutral name! Is it because Robyn looks more feminine? tell me your opinions!**

**Anyways! Ciao! I might update or it could just be a plot bunny that I needed to get out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, Word kept shutting down on me and erasing all my work. Don't Be Mad!**

* * *

_**WELCOME TO JUMP CITY**_

Finally

After hours of driving, Rebecca arrived at Jump City. She drove through the streets until she found a quaint café at the corner of a street. She parked her bike and entered, a bell jingled as she opened the door, a few people turned to look at the newcomer for a few seconds before returning to their own business. Becky adjusted her backpack before walking up to the counter. The elderly lady behind the counter gave her a warm smile, "Hello dearie, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can I have some coffee, black please" Becky smiled. The lady nodded.

"Alright, that'll be three dollars." Becky reaches in to her bag and grabs a five dollar bill, she hands it over and tells the woman to keep the change. As she waits for her drink her thoughts wander. _Did I do the right thing? Maybe I should go back… _Becky inwardly snorts, _yeah right, and prove I can't handle being a hero? I'd be damned if I did._

"Sweetie, your coffee is ready." Becky nodded in thanks as she grabbed her beverage and walked out the door. She walked down the street wondering if she should get a hotel room. _Nahh… _Becky shrugged, _I'll do it later, besides I should explore the town I'm going to be 'heroing' so I don't get lost on patrol. _She set off, chaining the R-cycle to a bike rack and disguising it, not looking back only looking forward, towards a new life as a solo hero…

* * *

_Meanwhile in a Gordanian spaceship…_

* * *

A furious yell ripped through the ship, followed by several bangs as the Gordanians' captivetried to break down the door. The Gordanians guarding the door exchanged nervous looks. One of them spoke, "Do you think it will hold?" The other one scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, this cell was especially designed for this prisoner, there is no way he is getting out." As soon as he said that, the prisoner let out one last mighty bellow and crashed into the door, slamming it down as he did. The guards readied their weapons. The alien, clearly male, had handcuffs that covered his hands and his forearms, he was wearing an armored suit and had a furious glint in his green eyes. His eyes narrowed and he let out a mighty roar, attacking the guards, taking them out. He flew out of the ship, looking around he spotted a green and blue planet, earth.

* * *

_Back on Earth…_

* * *

Police sirens wailed in the distance as a burglar ran through the streets. He ducked in to an alley and hid in the shadows as the cop cars raced past. He held up his bag of loot and smirked. He started walking down the alley way when a shadow flew past his head.

"Huh? Who's there?" The man whips out a crowbar, trying to spot shadow. A projectile flies toward him, knocking the crowbar out of his hands, he stumbled back, "Hey man, I'm not looking for any trouble." An eerie cackle rang through the alley, seeming to resonate off the walls, a figure appeared on top of a dumpster –half concealed in the shadows, clearly a girl. She was wearing a red and green uniform, red top with green sleeves and green tights (1), a gold utility belt around her waist, her hair was tied in a high ponytail, her eyes were covered by a mask and a smirk played on the edge of her lips.

"Well then, if you're not willing to do the time, don't do the crime" she flipped off the dumpster and kicked the burglar in the chest, making the man stumble back. She did a low round-house kick, sweeping him off his feet. The girl stood in front of him as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey! This ain't your town! Aren't you with –?"

"Just moved here, and from now on, I work alone." Robin growled. _Too soon to think of him, can't hear his name, who knows what I'll do, I might lash out or break into tears. Maybe both! _A green streak interrupted her thoughts, falling from the sky and crashing to the ground. "I should probably check that out…" she murmured to herself, out of the corner of her eye she saw burglar trying to escape. "But first, I need to take care of you." She pulls a rope out of her belt and kicks his head, dazing him. She quickly tied him up and hung him upside down. After making sure she had securely tied him, she ran toward where she had seen the green streak crashed.

* * *

**This isn't a full chapter, but it's better than nothing. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and not returning 'til Sunday and my mom signed me up for a two-week camp next week(at least it's a writing camp...)**

**(1) I suck at describing clothing, and other things, like fights... so expect sucky descriptions!**

**By my lovelies!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
